LGBTQ+ Keeper
Note: At this time, the information on this page isn't considered factual and is mainly headcanons, as none of this has been referenced or mentioned in the Keeper series or by the author herself. This is simply stating another possibility of pairings and isn't meant to offend anyone. The Theory Many people think that characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities are LGBTQ+, which is normal, considering that the world holds many LGBTQ+ people, and normalization of LGBTQ+ is rapidly growing. Dex Many people think Dex is bisexual. This is shown through many instances and ships such as Detz/FedEx. Some people think that even though Dex doesn't hate Fitz anymore, he can't possibly like "Wonderboy" even if he stopped with the nickname, but others believe that the nickname is just a way of Dex trying to hide his feelings. (See also: shipped with Keefe (Keefex), Tam (Tex), Wylie (Wylex), Sophie (Dexphie), Biana (Diana), Linh (Dinh), or Marella (Dexella)) Biana Many people headcanon Biana as bisexual (Bi-ana), but others headcanon her as gay, dubbing her "Lesbiana" and pairing her with Sophie (Sophiana), Marella (Mariana) or Linh (Linhiana). Sophie Some people think Mysterious Miss Foster is asexual, bisexual, lesbian or greysexual, though it is not clear. She's also been headcanoned as nonbinary, pansexual, and bisexual. She is shipped with Linh (Solinh), Biana (Sophiana), and/or Marella (Sophella). Keefe Keefe is widely headcanoned to be pansexual (or in some cases, gay.) Some people ship him with Sophie (Keefoster, Sokeefe or Foster-Keefe), Biana (Keana or Kiana), or Linh (Kenh), while others think he pairs better with Fitz (Feefe), Dex (Deefe), or Tam (Kam). Tam Tam is headcanoned by many as gay and shipped with Keefe (Kam) due to them hating each other, similar to Drarry. However, some contradict this by saying he has a crush on Biana (Bam/Tiana), because of his "stealing a glance at Biana" in book four when Keefe says Tam is still not in the Foster-Fan-Club. Linh Linh is mainly headcanoned as asexual and/or lesbian and liking Sophie (Solinh) or Biana (Linhiana). She has also been headcanoned as a trans girl. Fitz Fitz is widely headcanoned as queer, ranging from pan/poly/bisexual to transgender, and many ship him with Dex (Detz or FedEx), again due to the supposedly not liking each other thing. People also ship him with Keefe (Feefe) due to them being best friends or Tam (Fim). Wylie Wylie is headcanoned as gay and/or a trans boy (born in a female body but is actually male) in many cases. There isn't much to go on in the books, however, since we don't know much about him. So, in theory, he could be anything. Marella Marella is headcannoned as being lesbian, biromantic/bisexual, demisexual, asexual, and/or agender, and being romantically involved with Sophie (Sophella), Biana (Mariana ), or Linh (Marellinh). Definitions LGBTQ+https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT Someone's sexual/romantic/asexual orientations, or gender/sex identity. LGBTQ, or GLBTQ, is an initialism that stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer. In use since the 1990s, the term is an adaptation of the initialism LGB, which was used to replace the term gay, which was sometimes an insult in reference to the LGBTQ+ community beginning in the mid-to-late 1980s. The (mostly) full acronym: LGBTTQQIAAP stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, transsexual, queer, questioning, intersex, asexual, ally, pansexual, but people are currently figuring out more and more. Gay/Lesbian/Homosexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality Someone who is attracted to the same sex. Bisexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisexuality Someone who is attracted to the two binary genders, male and female. Asexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexuality Someone who does not feel sexual attraction towards others. Greysexualhttps://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=graysexual Someone who only feels sexual attraction in certain scenarios. Pansexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality Someone who is attracted to all genders. Transgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender Transgender means you were born in a body opposite to the gender you actually feel like. For example, you were born with the body of a girl, but you identify as a boy. Queerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queer Used as a term for homosexuality or LGBTQ+, is a reclaimed slur. Nonbinary/Genderqueerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genderqueer Someone who feels like they fall somewhere in between or outside of the two binary genders, male and female, resulting in pronouns: they/them. Bigenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bigender Someone who feels like they are two genders at the same time, whether that is male and female or female and nonbinary or any combination of gender identities. Genderfluidhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genderqueer Someone who moves between gender identities or has a fluctuating gender identity. Cisgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cisgender Someone who still is the same sex that they were born with. Questioninghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Questioning_(sexuality_and_gender) Someone who does not know/is undecided what their sexual/romantic orientation is. Demisexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_asexuality Someone who is not interested in a sexual relationship, but still yearns for a romantic relationship. Someone can be bisexual and demisexual, which means that they are attracted to both binary genders (male and female) but they are not interested in a sexual relationship. A shorter way of saying it would be biromantic. Someone can be any sexual orientation, but demisexual, so they have a romantic orientation. They can be homoromantic, panromantic, greyromantic, and so on. Heteroflexiblehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heteroflexibility Someone who is mainly attracted to people of the opposite gender, but is sometimes attracted to people of the same gender. Homoflexiblehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heteroflexibility#Homoflexibility Someone who is mainly attracted to people of the same gender, but is sometimes attracted to people of the opposite gender. Category:Characters Category:Pairings